When We Grow Up
by NeverLander22
Summary: Simba and Nala find themselves wondering about the future one day after romping around in the Pride Lands. Right then and there, they make a plan for how the future will be, and boy do they have big plans! A cute one-shot when they were cubs.


**Alright. So! After staring at the reviews I got on my other story, I realized that I was a bit rushed in writing. With this one I took my time and tried to put as many things in here to make my readers smile as possible. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Try and catch me, Simba!" a small, tan lioness cub shouted to her best friend behind her as the two of them went scrambling down one of the many paths which the Pride Lands held.

"You're gonna be dead meat when I get you!" Simba playfully shouted back, digging his claws into the dirt with every stride he took. The two cubs raced as fast as they could, ducking under elephants' stomachs, darting between giraffes' legs, and jumping over startled warthog babies. Simba was the Prince of the Pride Lands, and his best friend- Nala- just another cub. But to Simba, she was the greatest cub who ever walked the planet!

The chase continued and continued until Nala tripped over a small rock and was sent tumbling down the grass, directly into the watering hole. Simba skidded to a halt at the edge of the water, gazing at his friend in pure astonishment. How had she managed that?

Nala sat with a dazed look in her eyes, not quite sure what had happened. When realization hit the both of them, Simba broke out in giggles while Nala blushed, pulling herself out of the water.

"Oh man, Nala, you should have seen your face!" he laughed, imitating the shocked look Nala had given off in the water. "Duh, I'm Nala, I can't walk straight without tripping over my own four paws,"

The tan lioness blushed bright red, shaking her fur to get rid of the water. "Oh, shush, Simba!" she exclaimed. "Like you haven't fallen flat on your face enough times before. Remember the mud hole?"

The Prince stopped laughing, looking down quietly at the floor. "Yes…"

Nala smirked, "Exactly, so shush!"

The little lioness walked ahead of her friend, her head held high. But little did she know that Simba was sticking his tongue out at her as she walked, playfully mocking her. After gaining a little space, Simba caught up to her, gently nudging her side with his own.

"C'mon, you have to admit that it was pretty funny." Nala rolled her eyes loosely in response.

The two walked together to a nearby tree, settling down under its' cool leaves, shading themselves from the hot, African sun. Silence ensued as they watched the kingdom slowly drift by.

After minutes of observing, Nala broke the silence. "Hey Simba?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever thought about what's going to happen when we grow up?"

Simba looked at Nala with an inquisitive look. "What do you mean, Nal?"

"Well we aren't going to be cubs forever… and sooner or later you're going to take the throne and be the king of the Pride Lands… what's going to happen then?"

Simba sighed quietly, having not thought about the topic much before. "Well…" suddenly a bright idea popped into Simba's mind. "You know what?" he sat up on his hind legs, a bright smile on his face. "You can rule with me!"

"What?" Nala shook her head defiantly. "Me? No, I'm not made to rule!"

"Oh come on, Nala, you can be my second in command!" He stood up and ran to the base of the tree, standing on a flat, elevated rock. "Think about it!" he gestured for her to join him on the rock. She slowly crawled up next to him, gazing out above the tall grass to all the animals.

"You and me, best friends, ruling the entirety of the Pride Lands together! Do you know how great we can make this place?"

"Umm… Nala gazed out more, trying to imagine. "Wildebeest Wednesday?"

"Absolutely!" Simba exclaimed happily, nudging Nala's shoulder. "Mmm-mmm, sounds delicious right now! We can have special parties every new moon for everybody to attend and be reminded where we live and who we all love."

"Hmm…" Nala wondered out loud. "How about we make a single day where everybody celebrates their family?"

"Kinda like a… Recognition Day?"

"Yeah!"

"Great! And we can have a day to celebrate each different animal so that they all know they're appreciated here!" Simba gestured to the animal ridden grasses around them.

"How about a Kingdom Wide Day of Play?" Nala exclaimed exuberantly. "When all we do is play! Tag, Hide-n-go-Seek, Pinned Ya, and so many more!"

"That's a spectacular idea, Nal!"

Nala nodded, the picture becoming much less fuzzy to her blue eyes. "And we could both share that sleeping platform that your parents share, but we'd call it…"

"The Buddy's Corner?" Simba proposed.

"Perfect!" Nala giggled, scooting a little bit closer to Simba on the rock. They both sighed, staring out into the distance, taking in their surroundings.

"I think we're gonna be perfect rulers of the Pride Lands one day, Nal." Simba commented, looking at his friend. "Best Friends on the throne."

Nala smiled back at him, "When we grow up, right?"

"When we grow up," he nodded with a grin.

Unbeknownst to the cubs, Simba's parents, King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi had laid quietly in the brush behind them, smiling with joy at the episode that had played out.

Sarabi looked at her mate, "If only they knew they were betrothed."

Mufasa giggled quietly, "And that they would have to be mates to rule together," they both chuckled.

"They'll figure it out sooner or later." said Sarabi, beaming happily.

Mufasa nodded his agreement, nuzzling his mate affectionately. "When they grow up."

* * *

What do you think? Good? Terrible? Drop a review and let me know if you feel so obliged to do so :) Thanks for reading. Have a great night or day, wherever you are on the wondrous planet.

-NeverLander


End file.
